


we finish each other’s sandwiches

by thepaperbagprincess



Category: Bill & Ted (Movies)
Genre: M/M, and airdropped it to my friends, but alex winter could still get it, gay trash, i am a woman leaning omni, i am in love with alex winter, i haven’t read any fanfic for this ship yet but i saw fanart and had to, i wrote this in science class, my bad guys, omg just get married already, pls enjoy, with no kissing experience
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28882620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepaperbagprincess/pseuds/thepaperbagprincess
Summary: basically bill and ted being in love and telling each otheri am bill and ted trash but no i have not seen face the music and don’t plan to for a bit
Relationships: Ted "Theodore" Logan/Bill S. Preston Esq.
Kudos: 12





	we finish each other’s sandwiches

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys  
> i just wanted to say i really hope you enjoy/enjoyed and pls lmk if you have any requests i’m literally in ever fandom known to existence  
> pls don’t talk about the no capitalization i’m lazy and wrote this on my phone

after their most excellent adventures, bill and ted were at a standstill. sure, they could actually play their instruments now, and they had won the battle of the bands, but after death left their band, their life seemed to be stagnant. they were dating the princesses, yes that was true but bill found himself wishing that when he was elizabeth he was with ted instead. it was most non non non non heinous and bill couldn’t seem to figure out why. he always seemed to be in a constant state of kinda confused but he didn’t feel so dumb when he was with ted. 

one day as they were hanging out, bill looked over at ted tuning his guitar and felt a smile creep across his face. ted was just the most spectacular person in the world. he had a wide smile that you had to smile back at, and floppy hair that kind of reminded bill of a dog in the best ways. bills was confused(as he often was) as to why ted didn’t have babes all over him. as he thought this he came to the startling conclusion that he didn’t want babes to be crawling all over ted. 

he  wanted to be the one that ted looked at when he told a joke, or the one that ted hugged for a long time- unlike their hugs which were few and far between- though they did ditch the habit of say the most unsavory words. if they were going to be good influences on a future world, they had to be open and accepting and loving of everyone. bill wanted to sit on the couch and watch tv with ted. 

while he was thinking this, ted had finished tuning his guitar and was looking at bill with a weird face. “bill ? hey dude whatcha doing in that superb head of yours ?” bill felt his cheekbones heat up and hoped ted couldn’t tell. 

“shut up ted.” he changed the subject quickly. 

“how are things going with elizabeth ? any luck with your babe ?” ted shook his head. 

“sadly no, dude, she seems most uninterested. what about you ? how are things going with your most bodacious babe ?” bill shook his head back at ted. 

“it seems we are in the same boat, my most esteemed colleague. they continue to grow ever so distant. maybe they don’t want to be with us anymore.” they fell into a comfortable silence, and looked out the window into their shared apartments front yard. as ted looked over at him, bill felt a most heinous feeling. It felt almost like butterflies- but that would be stupid, wouldn’t it ? you’re only supposed to get butterflies when you’re with a babe, right ?! not with your most non egregious best friend ??

bill suddenly turned his head and looked up at ted. he cleared his throat slightly before saying a sentence that he knew would change his life, if ted remembered. 

“hey ted... do you remember when-

“shut up bill !” ted clearly remember and didn’t want to talk about it. bill deflated slightly- but pushed on. 

“i know it was just for practice.” ted didn’t respond, and bill went silent, this time for a long while. 

ted looked down at bill, and bill smiled with his eyes. ted took a deep breath. maybe there was a reason bill brought it up ? maybe he felt the same butterflies that ted did ? ted thought privately it wouldn’t be so bad to have a bill-babe, they liked all the same things, and got along excellently. 

ted took a deep breath, and prayed that the skittles he ate were a good enough breath mint. 

he leaned down and bumped his nose against bill’s. it wasn’t on purpose, but seeing as they both had roman noses, a little bit of positioning was required. 

he tried again, and this time, he connected. 

bill didn’t really know what was going on, and didn’t move. ted pulled back, and looked nervously at bill. 

“oh” bill said. and ted’s stomach filled with knots. but bill’s hand was still on his thigh. 

so he tried again. 

this time, the puzzle pieces fit together splendidly. bill’s lips were soft, even softer than elizabeth’s. he pulled away, scared of overwhelming bill. 

“wait” bill said. “i gotta see.” he kissed ted again, and it was the single best moment of his life. he pulled back, and carefully set his head on ted’s shoulders. “you and” he cut himself off and pointed at ted. ted grinned and said

“me.” he shoved bill slightly so they were looking at each other and grinned. 

“excellent !” they said simultaneously, and air guitarredhappily. 


End file.
